Get Me Out
by veryblargh
Summary: Ron finds a strange journal in the Chamber of Secrets and starts having reoccurring dreams about a muggle girl (with strange metal things in her teeth?) trapped in a forest. It's up to the Golden Trio to uncover the mystery of the journal and prevent the mysterious power unleashed in their school from destroying their world. Rated T, pls r&r
1. Prologue

**This is my first time writing Gravity Falls.**

 **Watch me fail at humor. Please Enjoy.**

 **Special thanks to my beta, PropertyOfH. Thank you very much.**

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Harry Potter. I'm flattered if you think I do.**

* * *

"See you in a bit."

At long last, Ron heard Harry stumble away to go find his sister. At the meantime, he resolved to get through the wall of rocks that had separated him from Harry. He cursed under his breath when a particularly sharp edge of a boulder cut into his hand. He had to hurry and get through. Not that he didn't trust Harry, because he did! He simply wanted to be there for his sister already.

Ginny may be insufferable and annoyingly girly (despite having boys for her older siblings) at some times, but she's his sister. He may or may not feel guilty of slightly ignoring her this year, her first year in wizarding school.

Then again, Harry is the hero of the wizarding world. He'll handle the problem, he always does. At the end of it all, Ron will be there at the side, cheering for his best mate. Ron dropped to the floor on his bottom, giving up on trying to move the large boulders that had piled up to the rocky ceiling. He cradled his bleeding hand, not bothering to wipe the blood on his slimy uniform.

"Ughhhhh..." Ron looked up to see his forgotten companion in the dark. He groaned.

Great. No exit to crawl out of, no wand to spell himself clean, no ventilation to rid of that awful sewage smell, and a crazy worthless teacher who just tried to erase his memories merely minutes ago.

Lockhart forced his head up to stare at his surroundings, then at Ron.

"What a dingy looking place," he started. " do you live here?"

"No, why would you think I live in here?" Ron asked.

Lockhart hummed. "I've always wanted to meet a sewage hermit." Then he frowned. "Then... Do I live here? Must be why I find sewage hermits fascinating. I am one! And I am quite fascinating, aren't I?"

"No, you—"

"And you, dear boy, must know a lot about me. Despite my allure I simply cannot remember who I am and when I have become a hermit."

Ron shut his mouth. There's no way he can explain the current situation to a deranged past teacher on his own. He'll just wait to be rescued and let the adults handle this. He turned to start again on the wall of rocks. Oh, well bloody hell, he thought, staring at the wall. **This** is what happens when the adults handle situations.

"You like napping," Ron made up, answering the teacher. "You nap especially around this time at whatever o'clock."

"I'm feeling quite rejuvenated, I don't thin—"

"Oh you have to," the boy interrupted. "Ugh... Sewage hermit tradition, you know."

"Of course!" Lockhart grinned winningly. "How could I forget." He laid his head back down and shut his eyes, waiting for sleep.

Ron sighed and continued on his work. Rock after rock, he pulled at the wall, until he saw a small gap to the other side. He whooped and kept digging, the slight sting of his cut hand gone. The rough texture of the rocks he blindly grabbed bit into his skin until... It doesn't. The rough feeling of rocks were replaced by a rather smooth and leathery feel of something between the rocks. Ron crouched to look at the strange item lodged in the wall and saw a worn red book. Removing a bit more of the rocks, he was finally able to pull it free without any damage. He blew on the cover, making dust fly off. A curious cover adorned the thick red book.

A golden image of a hand with six fingers was engraved on the cover, with the number 4 painted on the palm.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here's chapter 1. Please enjoy.**

 **Actually, I skipped a lot of things. Like... A lot. Oh well.**

 **Thank you to PropertyOfH for being my beta.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Frankly, Ron hadn't even remembered about the strange journal he found until the morning he packed his things for Hogwarts. Buried under the countless amounts of halfheartedly completed homework was the dusty old book. Ron had only ever opened it once, after he, his sister, Harry, and their crazy teacher Lockhart got out of the Chamber of Secrets on a phoenix. He had flipped to a random page, where a rough sketch of Hogwart's Astronomy Tower was surrounded by notes on stargazing.

Definitely not Ron's kind of book.

Well, most books are not Ron's kind of books but he forgot to mention it to Harry and Hermione due to the fuss about Ginny, winning the galleon draw, and going to Egypt. He actually planned to hand this over to Hermione when she recovered from petrification, but it's too late for that now. Shrugging, he threw the journal in his trunk, along with his clothes.

Who knows, he might need scrap paper later.

* * *

He bumped into Hermione fairly quickly at Diagon Alley. Both were on their way in Flourish and Blotts.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked. "I've seen your picture in the paper, it must have been fun exploring Egypt. Have you entered any pyramids? Have you seen the Pharaoh's grave? Oh, have you been to any of the museums? How about the magical community there? I heard they have a whole temple dedicated to the ancient Egyptian gods there!"

"Ugh... I... Touched a pyramid? We were only allowed to approach the entrance, though Fred and George did try to lock Percy inside one.. And no to the rest, we were only there to visit Bill."

Hermione's face fell. "Oh. It still must have been fascinating."

"It was." Ron grinned. Hermione took out her booklist and walked towards the textbook section of the store. Ron turned towards the display of violent cannibalistic textbooks.

"Come on, we'll get those later. They look the most troublesome."

"It's alright, I just came here for that one," Ron said, ears reddening. "Percy took this class."

Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she said, "Then you can help me find the books. I could use an extra hand."

Ron smiled. "Sure."

It didn't take long for the both of them to find all the necessary textbooks, but the shop took longer when Hermione decided to add ten more books to her collection. The assistant smiled tiredly at the two when they placed their books on the counter, but nearly sobbed when they asked for two Monster book of Monsters.

Whoever created this book must be rolling in money made of bookstore clerks' tears.

* * *

Ron and Hermione saw Harry again later that noon, and after the short chat, his family had become a bit too busy packing up. The rat incident went to the back of his mind, but random glimpses of that bushy ginger monster cat resolved him to keep Scabbers in his cage to keep him safe. He himself was prepared, until he made the mistake of putting the monster book along with his clothes. He had to redo his packing, meanwhile throwing his clothes on to Percy's bed and tying the book up more securely. It took him embarrassingly longer than ten minutes to wrestle the book to accepting submission, and he went directly to eat before resuming packing.

The rest of the night came by fast, with the twin's constant badgering, Ginny's panic over some lost shoes, and Percy blaming Ron for everything, Ron dropped to bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

He was in a forest. A strange pine forest with leafy bushes and thick grass cushioning his feet. The tall conifers stretched far and high above him, but he could still feel the sun, and hear the whispering blow of the air.

"..."

He turned behind him. A girl, around his age, with fluffy brown hair, round cheeks, and metal things on her teeth said something to him. She wore an oversized pink sweater and skirt extending to her knees. She seems to have repeated what she said, but all he could hear was garbled words, like listening to someone through water. She pointed to herself and repeated the same garbled mess only he could hear.

"Who are you?" He asked, but the moment he tried to open his mouth, it felt like water was rushing in. He choked and gasped for breath, and to his horror, he started floating up. His body rose like gravity had been turned off, and he looked down to see the girl yelling garbled nonsense at him, waving her fist at him, almost... Desperately?

He continued rising to the sky until he had a clear view of where he was. It was an endless stretch of pine forest and he was forever floating up, his chest hurting more, until his vision faded to black.

* * *

Ron shot up, grabbing his chest and heaving for breath. The boy couldn't still the horserace beating of his heart, and cold sweat dripped from his forehead. His dream wasn't that frightening... Was it? He didn't remember. He vaguely felt like he just drowned, so it must have something watery in there.

Speaking of watery, his sudden jump jostled his shared bedside table with Percy, which had toppled an unfinished cup of tea over the top. Grumbling sleepily, he hastily moved their things out of the way, when something caught his eye.

He and photo-Penelope Clearwater's eyes met, her eyes accusing, and he knew he was clearly going the be scolded by Percy again. Groaning, he moved her to the side and went back to bed. He'll deal with this in the morning.

* * *

Just as he predicted, his first view of the morning was Percy's angry scowl. It dampened his mood too early in the morning, which did not help with the morning rush. After breakfast and changing, he took his pet Scabbers and slipped him into his front pocket.

It was clearly not a good day for him, Ron thought. Its bad enough that Hermione's demon cat will waste no time trying to eat Scabbers, he was also stuck with Percy in the same car on the way to the train station. He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally arrived and gone their separate ways, although he did notice his father take Harry aside and whisper something to him. Brushing that aside, he walked up to Hermione. Harry caught up with them just as they were able to enter the train. Their goodbyes to the Weasley family finished quick, with the train leaving, and Harry turned to them.

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry said.

Spotting Ginny standing just beside Hermione, Ron said, "Go away, Ginny."

"Oh, that's nice," his sister huffed and walked away.

The trio was able to secure a cabin with only one other person on it, sleeping, a possible new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. When they were finally seated comfortably, Harry explained his situation, and dread filled Ron's chest. He almost actually feels sorry for Harry sometimes, being in danger all the time and whatnot, and the news of a serial killer being after him reminded Ron how glad he is to be Just Ron. And the inability to go and visit the famed Hogsmead village would be so disappointing, if it was him in Harry's shoes.

Once again, this year, Draco Malfoy started to pick another fight with them on the train. After mentioning the teacher's presence, the other boy quickly retreated. For shame, Malfoy, Ron wanted to say. For shame.

All was well and calm after that.

That is, until the dementors came.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you to my reviewers, by the way, I really appreciate you guys.**

 **I'm skipping a whole lot of bits right now, just so I can get to the secret of the journal so far. After all, why the heck would Mabel be alone in some woods in someone's dreams, am I right? Even if it's a preteen dream about a girl (for Ron).**

 **Thanks also to my beta, PropertyOfH.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"Hermione do something!" Ron whispered harshly to his friend. Harry had already passed out, but the dementor was still advancing towards him.

"Why are you asking me? You're much closer to it, try kicking it," she whispered back. "Ow, Ginny, let go, you're hurting my arm."

"It's not me, it's Ne–"

"Neville!" Ron winced as he heard Hermione smack Neville in the arm.

"Ow, sorry Hermione."

"That will not help," a hoarse voice answered. The teacher from earlier must be awake already. "And quiet down, I need to focus."

He stood straight, facing off against the dementor. He said, "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go."

The black hooded monster seemed to consider what he said for a moment, then continued advancing again.

"Its so cold..."

"Ron, you have a sweater and your school robes already, you have no right to complain."

"Oh no, I don't think I was able to pack my uniform," Neville's nervously whimpered.

"What?"

"Really, Neville? How could you forget–"

"Stop browbeating him–"

"Quiet!" The hoarse voice said, and muttered a spell that lit up the whole room, nearly blinding the rest of the occupants of the cabin. A fading screech informed them of the dementor's retreat. Even with that, they were still cold. A few moments later, the lights in the cabin went back on, and the group had their first glimpse of their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Here," the professor handed each of them a broken piece of chocolate. "It helps with the cold."

"Thanks," Ron muttered as he bit into the chocolate. Warmth returned to his skin, and he watched Harry wake up from his sudden faint. He was right, chocolate did help.

* * *

As soon as the trio took a step into the school, the resident asswipe, Draco Malfoy, decided that he wanted to continue what he started in the train. Again, Professor Lupin, the new Defense teacher stepped in once again, cutting their encounter short. Unsurprisingly, Harry was called to the infirmary. Surprisingly, Hermione was called as well.

"What's with the sour face?" Ginny asked. Ron had just noticed that she sat across him, contrary to the empty seats he had saved on either side of him for Harry and Hermione.

"What sour face?" he asked, frowning.

"The one on your face right now," she pointed out. "What, are you left out because you weren't called by Professor McGonagal as well?"

"Shut up, Ginny."

In truth? Yes, he was left out. He didn't understand, he got just as sick as Hermione in the train. Why was he left behind?

Harry and Hermione got back to their table just as the Sorting had finished and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had started to announce news. When their friend Hagrid was announced as a new teacher, any sort of bitterness was washed away, and Ron cheered with his friends.

The rest of the night flew by quickly, and after dinner, congratulating Hagrid for his new position, and piling up in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor dormitory, Ron was finally lying down on his bed in the boy's room, sighing in contentment.

After a quick change, he was down in bed and asleep.

* * *

It was a pine forest again. The pines trees stretched up as far as he could see, and he could only see glimpses of a blue sky. He looked around, noting that there is no path for him to follow. The unnatural thickness of the trees and the strange cushioning of the grass on his feet made him feel even smaller, more lost. Picking a random direction, he started walking. He weaved through countless trees and bushes, and even climbed over rocks and logs, but he felt as lost as ever. He changed directions multiple times, but was still unable to help himself out.

Then he reached an open space. The sun shined brightly into the clearing, and the grass was thicker than he could ever imagine. A dried up log sat on a corner of the clearing, and he noticed that there are some scratches filling up the whole thing. He wandered closer and saw that a tree behind it had similar scratches. So did the tree beside it, and the one behind it, and all around the log, trees had an organized looking set of scratches. Its almost as if... Someone was here, counting days of imprisonment.

A sharp snap of wood made him jump around. The girl from before, the one around his age with long brown hair and rosy cheeks stood staring at him. She was carrying sticks with her. Ron stared at the metal things stuck in her teeth.

"..." She said something, but he can't understand. He heard her, but it felt like he was listening through turbulent waves of water. He shook his head, but it seemed to make the girl agitated. She said something again, more aggressively, but she seem to be trembling.

"I..." The moment he opened his mouth, the feel of water filling him up made him choke on his words. He clutched his neck painfully, and started to feel more light. A quick glance at the ground showed that both his feet weren't planted on the ground anymore.

There was a yell, and the girl dropped the sticks, and sprinted towards him, hand outstretched. Coughing painfully, he reached out for her as well, but he had floated up far too high for her to reach him, even when she jumped so desperately.

She was yelling something to him as gravity released his hold on him, but even then he still can't comprehend what exactly he is hearing. At that moment, he only felt fear and pain.

Everything went dark.

* * *

The book lay innocently among his clothes, looking as old and full of knowledge like all other books do. Ron took it and examined it, not seeing any sign that it might belong to the library. He flipped it open, examining the neat handwriting.

"This book does not outline the supernatural findings of Gravity Falls. To view information about this town, consult Volumes 1, 2, and 3."

Gravity Falls? Ron scratched his head. He's never heard of something like that before.

Curious, he flipped the pages, viewing only the title of the entries.

Hogwarts Greenhouse 2 Basement.

Poltergeists.

The Kitchen.

The Skeleton Painting.

One Eyed Owl.

Fiona Verne.

The Northwest Tower.

Astrological Powers.

Human Legged Kneazles.

Fairy Rhombi.

Slenderman.

Sirens.

Laughing Jack.

Vegetarian Acromantula.

Dung Boars.

Each heading made Ron more confused than before. What exactly is this book? Its strange, but interesting enough for him to share it. Shoving it in his bag, Ron went to the common room to join his friends for breakfast.

"I have something to show you," Ron said as he walked with Harry and Hermione to the Great Hall. He took the book out of his bag, fumbling a bit, and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and opened the book, Harry looking over her shoulder.

"Where did you find this?" Harry asked while Hermione scanned the pages, a frown forming and getting deeper each page.

"At the Chamber of Secrets," Ron shrugged.

"WHAT?" Both Harry and Hermione looked incredulously at him.

"Ron, you can't just bring possibly cursed books with you out of a dungeon! And after what just happened to Ginny!"

Hermione nodded. "This sounds unlike me, but yes Ron, you can't just trust books that easily, especially if you picked it out of a dangerous place." She flipped a page and rolled her eyes. She pointed at the drawn picture on a page. "Chicataur, really?"

"What? Lemme see," Harry stared at the rough sketch of a humanoid creature with a head if a chick and wings instead of arms and hands.

"But you trust books," Ron argued. Harry had taken the book out of Hermione's hands, and was curiously looking over other pages.

"I trust multiple books," Hermione said. "I read multiple books with the same topic to ensure that facts are right. That's how I trust books."

"That's not what happened with Lockhart," Ron mumbled under his breath. Hermione silenced him with a glare.

"Look at this!" Harry pointed at a page. The heading said 'Dementors'.

" _Dementors are creatures of the void that manifests at areas full of positivity, to reduce the amount of positive energy and maintain balance. Dementors absorb positive human emotions, and occasionally feed upon life force in cases of hunger. They are the origin of the non-magicals legends of the Grim Reaper, due to past encounters before dementors were captured and concentrated in one area, the United Kingdom._

 _Being creatures of the void, there is no specific area that dementors originate from, although from recent news, dementor population is being enslaved and forced to work as jailors in a newly opened prison up north._ "

"Wow, this actually seems plausible compared to all the other things I've read earlier," Hermione said.

" _Encounter with a dementor will leave you cold and fearful, but eating chocolate can help bring warmth back to your system_."

The trio unconsciously nodded.

" _Similarly, melted chocolate can also be equipped to ward off dementors. Using modified warming charms on a watergun filled with liquid chocolate is an effective way of protecting yourself from possible dementor attacks, although that's impossible, considering that dementors are no longer free and will never, and could never wander into a warded magical school_."

"I take back what I said, chocolate watergun is the silliest weapon I've ever heard of," Hermione said, closing the book. "I am not amused."

Harry took the book and examined the cover. "For something that came out of a legendary dungeon, this book seems pretty silly and harmless."

Ron nodded.

"We should take it to professor Dumbledore."

"Harry," Ron sighed. "Not everything has to go to Professor Dumbledore."

"He would know what to do with this book," Hermione said.

"It looks harmless enough so he's probably going to stash it in the library. Then other students will have access to it, and if something bad happens, we won't know where it is."

Ron doesn't really think Professor Dumbledore will stash it in the library, but he had a feeling it won't be a good idea. He had a nagging feeling that the book is important.

Harry looked down at the book. "I guess."

Ron took the book out of his grasp and shoved it in his bag. "Here, I'll keep it for the time being. We should get going, I'm getting really hungry."


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally, some mystery! I hope this chapter is fine. I skipped some parts from the book, but we here now.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"...no one's that good. How are you supposed to be in three classes at once?" Ron asked Hermione.

"He's right," Harry said, glancing at her timetable.

"Don't be silly," she replied. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well then–"

"Pass the marmalade."

"But–"

"Ron, my timetable isn't something you should worry about. I have it all worked out."

Just then, Hagrid walked in for breakfast, a cheery feel in his step and a dead animal in one hand. He chatted with them for a short while, expressing his excitement for his very first class as a teacher, and a bit of bewilderment with his position.

His excitement made Ron a tad bit nervous.

"We should get going," Hermione said. "The class is at North Tower and it looks a bit far."

The trio finished up their breakfast and quickly left, ignoring the Slytherins making fun of Harry.

Getting to where the North Tower is was easy. Getting up the North Tower proved more difficult. It took the group several stairs and a bipolar knight painting who led them through halls and more stairs to finally get to the classroom. Even before it started, it proved itself to be the most troublesome already, Ron noted.

The knight said his farewell, "If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah we'll call you," Ron muttered under his breath as he wiped his forehead. "If we need someone mental.

They climbed up a few more steps and came upon a trapdoor on the ceiling that had their teacher's name on it.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Harry wondered. Right after he said it, the trapdoor opened and a silvery ladder lowered itself in front of the trio.

"Right."

Hermione peeked at the dark looking room in the ceiling. "I know this is Divination, but I think the people who built this took 'mysterious' a little too seriously."

"After you," Ron grinned at Harry.

The classroom was not as they expected. It was more like a strangely crammed, clunky cafe, and Professor Trelawney was even stranger. Her introduction, although extraordinary, deemed her more strange than seeming reliable enough for the students. Hermione was distressed to hear about the limited use of books, to Harry and Ron's amusement.

"You there!" Professor Trelawney she pointed at Neville. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so?" Neville hesitantly replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," she said, the dark lighting of the room making her look more buggish than she already does.

She turned away, continuing on with the introduction of the subject, pausing here and there to warn a certain student of something.

At one point, she turned to Ron, and sniffed the air around him. Ron looked at her strangely;the fumes from her fireplace makes it highly impossible to smell anything other than sick smelling perfume.

"Have you been anywhere around Egypt?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. It was in the Daily Prophet, anyone who knew him and read it would be aware of the fact. He nodded.

"Before you go to bed later, wear gloves. You don't know what kind of entity might have followed you back."

His first impression of her might have been of a fraud, but her words to him chilled him a bit. He shrugged of that slight feeling of dread when it was time for the class to make up stuff about what they see in tea leaves.

Within the span of five minutes, Neville had already broken two teacups, and Hermione had aggressively scanned the first three chapters of their textbook.

Harry and Ron had partnered up for the small exercise and had examined each others teacups after drinking.

"Right, you've got some sort of ax... Or a flag. I think it's a flag," Harry flipped around the textbook to look for anything with a flag. While he was looking, Ron examined Harry's teacup.

He can't really see any sort of shape in the teacup, and the dim lighting of the room just made things worse.

"I don't there's anything here about a flag," Harry admitted. "So it's probably an ax. It says you'll have to see one side of a situation before you turn and go with the other side… Or maybe you'll become a lumberjack."

"In yours there's a blob that looks like a moon... That probably means you'll have a good night sleep later." Ron twisted the cup. "And there's some sort of animal looking thing... It looks like a fish... Or an elephant..."

He felt a presence behind him and he looked up to see Professor Trelawney.

"Let me see that dear," she said, taking the cup from Ron's hands. The rest of the class noticed and was giving their table noticable glances.

"The falcon… you have a deadly enemy," the professor looked pityingly at Harry.

"But everyone knows that," Hermione said not too quietly. Professor Trelawney frowned at her.

"They do. Everybody knows about Harry and YOu-Know-Who."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of surprise and wonder. It's the first time Hermione spoke to a teacher in that manner. Professor Trelawney brushed her aside and continued.

"The club… an attack. Dear, this is an unfortunate cup.."

Ron stared at the teacher, fighting the urge to stand and take a look at what she's seeing.

"The skull…danger in your path…" Harry's classmates are now looking at both him and the teacher, who suddenly screamed. The class jumped in surprise, and Neville broke his latest teacup.

The teacher sank into a nearby chair, making Ron wonder if that pained look in her face was because of Harry's cup or because of Neville's cup accidents.

"My dear boy…"

"What is it?" Dean Thomas, one of their classmates asked. Everyone stood and crowded around Harry's table, trying to get a look at what made the professor scream.

"You… You have the Grim."

There was a collective gasp around the room. "Oh my god," Dean gasped. Then looked around. "So… Grim?"

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The Grim! A spectral dog that hunts churchyards, the omen of death!"

"Oh snap," Dean said.

Ron saw Harry start to pale, most possibly mirroring his own face. There was a shuffle and Hermione got a hold of the cup. "This doesn't look like a dog. It looks like a… fish, or an elephant."

The teacher definitely didn't like Hermione at all anymore. "Forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. You won't go far with your Seeing Eye, unfortunately."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but Harry cut in before she could retort.

"So I'm going to die?"

The class all looked at Professor Trelawney. She sniffed. "I think we'll leave the lesson here for today. "

The class packed their bags and left, but not without a few words from the teacher.

"Until we meet again, fair fortune be yours."

* * *

"Harry, you haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

Hermione nudged Ron's side spooning stew in her plate. "Knock it off Ron, Professor McGonagall said she does that every year, and so far we haven't heard of any gruesome mysterious deaths yet."

"I have seen a dog, one that night I left the Dursleys." Ron dropped his spoon with a clatter.

"Probably a stray," Hermione said. Ron looked at her as if she was mad. "Hermione, if Harry's seen one, it's bad. My uncle Bilius saw a grim, and he died a day later!"

"Coincidence," Hermione sipped from her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"Most wizards, Ron. There. They see the Grim, they die of fright. Case closed," Hermione said. "Harry's not dead because he decided not to roll over and die just because he saw a black stray dog around a muggle neighborhood."

She pushed her plate away and took out her Arithmancy book. She flipped it open and started reading. " I think Divination made me lose a bit of brain cells. Very woolly if I say so."

Ron fumed. "There was nothing woolly about that Grim in the cup!"

"Scaly then. Although you didn't seem confident enough when you told Harry it was a fish," Hermione replied coolly.

"You don't even have the aura that Professor Trelawney said. You just don't like being bad at something!"

His words struck a nerve in Hermione. She slammed her book shut, and shoved it in her bag.

"If being good at Divination means pretending to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, then I'd rather be bad at it. That class is rubbish compared to my Arithmancy class!" She stormed away, leaving Ron and Harry confused.

"What Arithmancy class? She was with us this whole time!"

* * *

Ron trudged to bed tiredly that evening. Between lunch and Hagrid's unlucky break with the hippogriff class, Hermione had decided to be cordial with him, at least to sympathise with their friend. Remembering the accident when Malfoy insulted a hippogriff and paid for it with only a scratched arm made Ron angry. He was alone in the dormitory at the moment, his roommates finishing up homework in the common room. Scabbers, his rat, was perched on top of his bag, napping, as he always does. He flipped in his bed and grunted when his head bumped into a book. It was the journal. He must have forgotten to put it away. He sat up and opened the book, curiously eyeing the strange doodles of creatures and interestingly enough, secret passageways. He will have to look at that in the morning. He flipped another page and paused.

 _Gryffindoor Animation._

 _In each Gryffindor dormitory, the doors are ancient transfigured creatures that can be activated by the headmaster or the head of house in case of emergencies. Students are often warned about the doors, as they are dangerous. In activation, the creature will launch itself at the summoner and take orders. In order to direct the creature, the summoner must yell out its name and then the course of action. The Activation spell is…_

"…huh?" Ron squinted and looked closer to the book.

"What's NeRRSDOLuQeJ?" Disregarding the lack of vowels in the word, he tried to say the words, botching it in the process.

A bright light erupted in the room that nearly blinded Ron. It slowly faded and Ron tried to rub the spots away from his eyes. He blinked them away and his mouth fell open.

GROWL

He screamed.


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry this was late. I have already in fact written this within the week I posted the previous chapter, but i haven't posted it.**

 **Anyways, thank you to you lovely reviewers and those wonderful people who followed and favorited this story.**

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHHHH!"

Every one in the Gryffindor common room looked up and stared at the door to the boy's dormitory. Not many people were left there, having gone to bed already, or were in the bathrooms, but the ones present looked at each other in confusion. Two students in particular, one Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, recognized who exactly that frightened voice was.

"It can't be…" Hermione looked at Harry in growing worry.

"It has to be…" Harry returned her look.

"Ginny?!"

"I'm here, you dolts," Ginny said, popping out from the couch. "What would I be doing in the boy's dormitory?"

Seamus Finnigan, one of Harry's dorm mates stood up. "Reckon someone's in trouble?"

"Someone probably just fell of his bed," A fifth year student said, returning to her book.

"Oh MERLIIIIIIIIIIN!"

The door to the dormitory opened and a haggard-looking Ron ran out, falling down the stairs in process. Some students jumped up in surprise as he dropped on the ground with a pained "OOF!" and a book in his hand.

There was a threatening growl, and slowly, their eyes left Ron and slowly went up to the massive griffin crawling out of the door.

A piece of parchment fell with a dull thud, then chaos erupted. Among the screaming students, the griffin roared, spittle flying out of its curved beak. A couple of students ducked under desks, while a seventh year toppled the couch near the fireplace over and crouched behind it. Some students rushed to the portrait-door, banging on it when it wouldn't open.

"Oh my god!" A sixth year student cried out to his friend. "We're gonna die!"

The other student placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, and with tears in his eyes, he replied,"As long as I'm with you, I know at least I'm going to heaven."

The two exchanged a hug as they wailed to each other. Ginny kicked them apart and fought her way against the panicking students banging their fists against the door.

"You idiots-" She tried to yell. She reached for the doorknob, and with all her strength, pulled it open. "Pull, not push!"

"Oohhhh," the collective group of students said, and with no moment to spare, ran out screaming.

The griffon pulled itself through the dormitory door, roaring ferociously at the students. The common room emptied rapidly, leaving Ron, Hermione, and Harry to escape last.

Before Ron could safely leap out of the common room, he felt a sharp tug to his shirt, and he was pulled back. He groaned in pain when his back hit the stone floor and a massive bird foot fell on top of him, trapping him between its sharp claws.

"Ron!" He heard Hermione scream.

"What did you do?" Harry yelled. He twisted his head and saw Harry trying to subdue the creature with multiple spells, but only seemed to annoy it.

"Th-th-the journal-EEK!" Ron moved his head in time before the griffon was able to crush his head under its beak. It cocked its head to the side, examining Ron with its intimidating yellow eyes.

"Ron, this is why we should have taken the journal to Professor Dumbledore!"

"I didn't mean to say those words!" Ron yelled back at them. "I didn't even know what they meant!"

He heard someone run past the griffon, and to his shock, it was Hermione. She grabbed the book from the floor, and flipped the pages carelessly. "Where is it, where did you read it?"

"Uh… uh… Gryffindoor Animation! Gah!" He choked a bit when the griffon moved its toes closer, its claws resting on either side of Ron's neck.

Hermione read as fast as she could, trying to process the information she's getting as fast as possible. Harry was still firing spells, despite being blocked by the griffon's wings. The griffon lifted it's head up, beak facing Ron. It met his eyes, and Ron knew what it was going to do. The redhead struggled under its feet, trying to get his head out of the way without success. Then, the griffon went down rapidly, like an arrow towards Ron's head. The boy shut his eyes before-

"Griffin!" It stopped an inch away from Ron's head and he let out a whimper he didn't know he was holding in.

"Griffin," Hermione repeated. "Use sleep!"

The griffin stared long and hard at her. Hermione tried not shiver as its steely gold eyes pierced through her.

"Ron," she said, not taking her eyes off the griffin. "Ron, you have to say it."

"What?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron breathed out. "Why can't you do it?'

"Ron, just say it!"

"Okay! Griffin, use sleep!"

The creature swayed above Ron, and toppled to its side, eyes closed. As soon as he was free, he jumped up away from the griffin and launched himself at Hermione. "Oh Merlin you really saved me there! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Well...yeah…" She said awkwardly, cheeks darkening. He pulled away, and smiled at Hermione. "Thanks really."

"What is going on in here?" The trio turned and saw their Head of House stepping over the griffin's tail, hands gripping her sides.

"I can explain..?"

* * *

"You do understand, I will have to confiscate this, Mr Weasley?"

"Yes Professor," Ron agreed distractedly, his eyes following the griffon as it was being levitated out the hall. McGonagall flipped through the pages, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"And where did you say you found it again?"

"Uhh, at the Chamber of Secrets?" Ron said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. He winced when she sharpened her eyes on him.

"And you did not think to inform me or any teacher about you coming across a possible dark artifact?"

"It didn't look dark."

The professor narrowed her eyes disapprovingly. "Just because something does not look dark does not mean it is not, Mr. Weasley. Twenty points from Gryffindor for staying silent about a possible breach in safety."

She turned and walked away stiffly, the journal tucked under her arm.

For the rest of the night, the whole Gryffindor house was forced to stay in the Great Hall as the teachers inspected the rest of the dormitories. Apparently, all the doors of the dormitories were in fact forgotten transfigured magical creatures that were inscribed with ancient (more ancient than Ancient Runes) runes.

Ron fell asleep late that evening, his mind plagued by the thought of the journal that just can't be erased.

* * *

The pine trees looked higher than he last remembered, but the strange rays of light from the unnatural sun did not lessen. Ron looked around and found himself in a dense area with thick pines and springy grass. He caught a flash of pink at the corner of his eye, and he whirled around, coming face-to-face with the strange brown-haired girl. Before he could say anything, she slapped one hand over his mouth, and pressed her index to her mouth.

 _Stay silent, okay._

Taking his hand, she led him onto a thinner part of the forest, and to a clearing. She pointed on the ground and there he noticed the writing on the ground. It was a little crude, but her message was clear.

HI MY NAME IS MABEL. PLEASE HELP ME.

He felt her squeeze his hand, which was getting a bit clammy. He caught her face, looking at him with unveiled hope, and a trickle of despair. He pulled his hand away and bent down, taking the twigs, and asking his own question.

HOW?

Mabel smiled at him, tears gathering in her eyes, and with a garbled yell, she hugged him. Ron patted her back awkwardly, when she started sobbing in his shoulder. It took her a bit of time to calm down, but she started on her replied even though her eyes were red and her nose was running.

GET ME OUT.

She pointed at her message, and then took the remaining sticks and started working on something. Ron curiously looked over her shoulder. She was making a rectangle of some sort, and she started breaking the twigs further to make some shapes. Ron got bored after a while, so he leaned back on a tree, and stared up at the sky. It was bluer than any sky he had ever seen, and with no clouds on sight. A tell-tale ball of light shone through some treetops, and although he could not quite get a good look, it must be the sun. Ron frowned. 'It looks awfully oversized for a sun,' he thought.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to earth. Mabel motioned for him to come to her, and he finally saw what she was working on.

It was rough outline of a book with a six fingered palm on the middle, and a number four in the middle of the palm.

He groaned.

* * *

"I got it!" Hermione exclaimed the next morning, making Harry jump in his seat and Ron pause from shovelling food in his mouth.

"Gub wab?"

"Swallow before you talk Ron, you're not a child anymore," Hermione said. "Anyways, that word from yesterday, it was a code!"

"A code?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "A cipher, to be exact. I just don't understand why this is a code though…"

She took the paper she had been writing in and turned it towards Harry.

NRRSDOLQJ - KOOPALING

She pointed at the first word. "I assume that this was the word you read? I saw it yesterday."

Ron craned his neck to see and nodded. Hermione continued. "There's this muggle way of coding this called the Caesar Cipher. It takes a letter and replaces it with the letter three places after it. For example, A here, becomes D."

Harry leaned closer. "Don't they use that during war or something? I heard about it when uncle Vernon watched something in the telly."

Hermione nodded. "But this word," she pointed at the second word, "means something muggle as well. Actually, it's very recent. I don't understand why a book from a legendary dungeon would have something like this.

"Why, what's a Koopaling? It sounds like a creature of some sort," Ron asked.

"It's a bunch of characters from a muggle video game," the girl stated. "A muggle video game that came out just a couple of years ago."

"What's a video game?"

"Maybe that's just coincidence," Harry argued. "Koopaling is a random word right now, it might as well be random centuries ago."

Hermione and Harry started arguing about the words and what significance it might have. Across the table, someone had other thoughts. Ron glanced at the paper, and recognition crept in his eyes. He suddenly lost his appetite. "That word… from the journal. The journal… The journal is important. Mabel."

He stood up suddenly and began packing his things. Harry and Hermione paused between their argument. Harry asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm done," Ron replied.

Hermione exchanged looks with Harry. "Without finishing your food?"

He turned to both of them.

"I have to get the journal back."

* * *

 **Just saying, this WILL NOT be Ron/Mabel. No.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh hey, why don't you look at the date...**

 **It has been almost a year since I last updated. I have no excuse.**

 **Thank you again to the lovely reviewers, followers, and people who favorited the story, and to all of you who read this story. I just hope I haven't let anyone down with my pathetic time management.**

 **Also this chapter seems a bit grim compared to others... Or otherwise known as "The Chapter where Ron can't make up his mind about Mabel"**

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Ron, are you crazy?"

"Stop! You are going to stop, and pause for a minute, and think about what you just said," Hermione said, holding Ron in place before he bolted away.

Harry and Hermione was able to grab and corner Ron in a small quiet area near the stairs after he had jumped up and ran towards the office of their head of house. His eyes were still wide, and he looked slightly out of breath.

Harry gripped his friend's shoulder, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Ron, what's going on?"

Ron breathed out, meeting Harry's eyes, and glancing at Hermione. He squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled.

"Alright," Ron said. "You are not going to believe this, but… there's this girl, and I've been dreaming about her, and-"

"Ron, we are not joking around," Hermione interrupted. She seemed more irritated.

"She asked me to help her. I've been dreaming about this weird forest place, and she was there, and whenever I try to talk, it feels like I'm drowning and I wake up. But last night, she talked to me, and she said she needs to leave. She said to get her out, to use the journal to take her out of there," Ron said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Harry hissed. Ron blinked. He didn't think Harry would be that angry at him. He didn't think Harry would be angry at all. In fact, he thought Harry would be just as curious as he was.

"Do you not remember last year?" Harry said angrily. "Your sister was possessed by a book, a strange book that nearly killed people here. Now a new book comes in, and you get some girl telling you to use it, and you don't even think twice about what that could mean?"

Ron blinked. He did think about that. He was angry at Riddle's diary, and he could not help but feel regret, that he was not able to notice what his sister went through during last year's ordeal and he regretted not having done anything. But he doesn't feel anything evil or malicious about his dreams about Mabel. He remembered them now, clear and vivid, like memories, rather than blurry echoes of one's fancy. He remembered now why he often wakes up at night, feeling restless and a little bit afraid.

"But-"

"But what, Ron? That journal was found at the Chamber of Secrets, and it turned all the doors in the Gryffindor Tower into rabid animals. Are you not at least a bit suspicious? After everything that had happened so far?"

Ron fell silent. Given the circumstances, it was quite suspicious. But he can't help but get a nagging feeling that Mabel was good.

He didn't see Harry and Hermione exchange looks. "Maybe you should tell Professor McGonagall about your dreams."

"No," Ron answered quickly. "No, I… I'll try not to think about it. Try not to dream too much about it."

"If you say so…" Hermione said.

Ron nodded. "I'm sorry. I should have thought clearly about what I was saying and doing."

"It's all right. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Harry replied.

"I kind of deserved it." Ron straightened up. "Hey, what time is it?"

The trio looked at each other, and ran for their bags.

* * *

Ron groaned when he opened his eyes and saw pine trees around him. He was there again. To his relief, he was in a familiar location, the clearing where he and Mabel "conversed". She was nowhere in sight, and Ron was determined not to be there when she does appear. He started walking into a completely random direction, stepping over fallen logs, and going around shrubbery.

Five minutes into his trek, he bumped right into her. Her eyes brightened, and a huge smile appeared on her face. She started making incomprehensible sounds, waving her hands around. Ron grimaced, and she must have noticed, because she stopped, and started looking concerned instead of excited. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back into her clearing, where she started grabbing sticks and forming into words.

"Look-"

As soon as he opened his mouth, Ron felt the uncomfortable feeling of water rushing into his mouth, choking the air out of him. He felt that same drowning sensation from before, and he rose up, the feeling one gets when they float up to the surface of a lake, or sea. A very deep lake and sea.

Unlike the first few times where he blacked out immediately and woke up on his bed gasping for air, the pain of suffocation is keeping him awake in this horrid dream. Mabel glanced up at him, and instead of trying to grab him, she turned back on her work, and kept on making words. She at least seemed to work more urgently, and she moved back, calling Ron's attention and pointing at what she wrote.

JOURNAL = FIND P, W, G

High up, nearly above the pines, Ron choked. But he had seen what she wrote. His back felt a strange warmth, a kind of warmth prepared to burn him, and he turned to look at the sky that held the sun.

Except the sun was triangle, not round, and had a single eye that remained closed, like it was in deep sleep.

Ron screamed.

* * *

Ron squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away the throbbing in his head and the chatter in his ear.

"It's just so painful, sometimes I can't sleep due to the pain," Malfoy groaned, milking his situation out for what it was worth. The blonde Slytherin had unfortunately decided to take the desk next to Ron and Harry during Potion's on Thursday, bring with him impending conflict that Ron knew he just can't take that moment. The two gryffindors tried to tune out the loud complaints their schoolmate has, when Professor Snape suddenly spoke.

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him."

Ron felt his face go warm, and he was undoubtedly red, if Malfoy's smirk was any indication. The throbbing in his head intensified.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," Ron hissed at Malfoy, and reaching for the knife.

Suddenly there was a pair of rugged brown boots and dusty pants and green flannel and a girl that could pass off as a Weasley standing between him and the knife. Ron flinched back in surprise, looking up at a pale-faced girl with red hair and frightened green eyes looking straight ahead.

"Bloody hell!"

"5 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate language," cut Professor Snape from the front of the class.

Harry nudged him in the side. "What's wrong?"

Ron glanced at Harry, and pointing at the strange girl. "She appeared out of nowhere…"

"Who?"

"Her!" Ron turned his back to the girl, but there was no one there.

Harry was about to reply, but Malfoy interrupted. "Weasley, are you going to cut my roots up or not?"

Ron took a long suffering breath and cut up Malfoy's roots.

The pain in his head refuse to subside. He was lacking sleep. It wasn't difficult to fall into, it was just that he was afraid to. Ever since he saw that triangular sun, he was filled with foreboding feelings. The appearance of the sun didn't look very threatening, or strange, since it was a dream after all. But for some reason, Ron couldn't help but think about it. The sleeping sun didn't do anything, but to Ron, it seemed like it was a ball of malice, and he wants nothing to do with it, or Mabel anymore.

The problem is, every night he goes to bed, he doesn't even dream about Mabel anymore. Instead of the familiar pine forest, he just finds himself sitting down on an iron chair facing the sun. He can't get up, he can't fall, he can't even move. He just continues to dream about being stuck in the chair facing the triangle sun. The sun, on the other hand, rotates around him, eye closed. Ron could hear voices (afraid, desperate, manic) humming from it.

When he wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating hard, and his heart beating like there's no tomorrow, he wonders why he was so afraid, what could he possibly fear from a glowing triangle. To be honest, he even misses Mabel a little.

"Professor, Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

And he also has this to deal with.

* * *

Harry stared at him and Hermione from across the table. He tried to ignore Harry's gaze at him, and stuffed his mouth full so he doesn't have to say anything.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron chewed, glancing back and forth his two friends.

"Nothing," Harry replied. "You both look really tired. Is there something bothering you?"

' _Yes_ ,' Ron wanted to say. "No," he said.

"I stayed up a bit later last night trying to understand divination. It didn't help," Hermione said, pouring herself some juice.

Harry looked at Ron. "Wha?" Ron said, his mouth full.

"Never mind…"

"Are you still having dreams about girls, Ron? What was her name? Marble?" asked Hermione, sounding rather scornful.

"It's Mabel, and no, I–" there was a flash of red in the corner of Ron's eye, and he whirled around, eyes searching for something unfamiliar. Nothing seemed to be out of place. He breathed heavily and turned back to the worried face of his friends. "I haven't been dreaming about anything."

"You don't look like you've even been able to sleep. Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, mate, I'm fine," he shoved more food in his mouth before Harry could make another inquiry. Harry still looked dubious.

"Okay, if you say so."

* * *

Professor Lupin is now officially the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ever, according to Ron.

Ron's weariness was washed away by the excitement of his first practical DADA lesson. He didn't mind at all that the class was covering boggarts, and everyone would know that he was afraid of spiders. His spirit was especially lifted when Neville Longbottom's Snape Boggart got dressed up in his grandmother's clothes. He thought of what might make spiders feel less threatening without actually thinking about spiders. He failed, and had to suppress a shiver.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Deep within his thoughts, he didn't realize that he was next in line. He stumbled forward, and the boggart shifted into something entirely unexpected.

Suddenly he was facing an iron chair, with a copy of him bound in chains, spasms running through his body. He watched in shock as his eyes started bleeding, until his eyeballs popped out and rolled to his feet. A slit appeared in his forehead, and a single yellow eye with a long vertical black pupil blinked open. He can hear whispers and murmurs that he cannot understand emanate from the boggart. He recognized a single voice. A girl's voice, about the same age as him, mumbling the strange words through the metal restraints on her teeth.

"I'm next," Hermione stepped in front of Ron, and the boggart shifted again.

Professor McGonagall stood sternly in front of Hermione. "I'm sorry Miss Granger," it said. "It looks like you failed. You will have to leave Hogwarts–"

"Riddikulus!" Hermione waved angrily, and it became Professor Trelawney offering her a trophy.

"Erm, thank you, Miss Granger," Professor Lupin coughed awkwardly. "Miss Brown, if you would please–"

Lavender Brown squeaked and retreated to the side, leaving Harry to face it next.

"Here!" Professor Lupin jumped in front of Harry, and the boggart shifted into a silvery white orb.

Professor Lupin cast the charm, and called for Neville, who gladly finished the boggart off, exploding it into wisps.

Harry looked confused, and Ron stood dazedly to the side, Hermione beside him, with her hand on his shoulder.

Harry turned to them. "What was that?"

Ron doubled over and vomited.

* * *

Tears streaming down his face, Ron followed the glowing triangle continually orbit around him, his blue eyes following the triangle every time it comes to his line of sight. The iron chair burned cold where it touched his skin, and the chains holding him in place tightened even more every small move he made. It was driving him mad, unable to move, unable to say anything, hearing nothing but the same cacophony of whispers, and seeing nothing, aside from the endless black and the passing triangle.

After what it seemed like an eternity, the glowing triangle passed again, and this time, Ron saw a small twitch of the closed eyelid. He felt his blood freeze.

His scream echoed only in his mind, where only he can hear.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
